


Doctor & Human/Ganger Companion

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Gracepoint (TV), Nativity 2: Danger in the Manger! (2012), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bonus, Embedded Video, Episode AU: s04e12 The Stolen Earth, Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Episode: s06e05 The Rebel Flesh, Gen, Halloween, M/M, New Year's Eve, Regeneration, Spoilers for Episode: The Day of the Doctor, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor 10.5 has not stayed with Rose in an alternate reality. Ganger Doctor survived. The Doctor is not alone and some would call it a happy ending. Any one, but not the Doctor. A sudden apperance of War Doctor can make the situation worse or better, and the most important - the Twelfth Doctor will have to choose if he wants his two companions in the Tardis.</p>
<p>[Now with Christmas Spot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So there was "the day of the doctor" and somehow I heard a different meaning of War Doctor's question "are you his companions" and..... why not? It is possible, there were doctor 10.5 and ganger, who could somehow be companions of the current doctor.

But two doctors would have a lot of problems before they would come to respect each other or become friends.


	2. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't look into the mirror.

Halloween is here and somehow I have started being fascinated by relationship between the doctor and his human/ganger clone.

How can clones be created? You can do it a usual laboratory or.... just look into the mirror. I think that the second option suits better for halloween, so here you have 3 versions of a short vid (two with 10/10.5 and one with 10/11), let me know which is the best.


	3. Alternate end to Season 4th

An alternate version of Season 4, where Doctor Duplicate has been given a choice, travel with Doctor or stay with Rose.

A more optimisctic version comparing to the first vid.


	4. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! With 10th, 11th and 12th doctor :)  
> Tenth Doctor meets his future regenerations.
> 
> I really would like to see David Tennant, Matt Smith and Peter Capaldi in one movie :).

**Version 1** (with stardust effect)

**Version 2** (without stardust effect)  



	5. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10.5 would like to be a brother to Doctor, but he still treats him as a threat. The duplicate lives the Tardis, will Doctor come back after him?


	6. Hearts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human Doctor had a hard time dealing with his mortality.


	7. Preview - Broadchurch/Gracepoint?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is my preview of a bigger work, it can be called as an Au universe with a 10.5 doctor or a crossover Broadchurch/Gracepoint. Hardy meets Carver.


	8. [Dark]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 and 10.5 Doctors can betray or are unable to help each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know , I promised a more optimistic vid.
> 
> However lately I had several sad experiences (I think the song says by itself what caused them) and I am not in the shape to make anything happier. But I hope that you will like this vid, I just came upon some scenes with David and modified them so they would suit as a conversation between Doctor 10 and Doctor 10.5.

Here is the text for the vid:

**first scene - betrayal:**  
Really, you can't trust anyone, even - the people, who you love.  
You must be so tired of lying.  
So say it, so we could be realised from this.   
Ultimately, we are all alone.  
You - more than ever, right now.  
No one will come to rescue you. This is it.

**second scene - helplessness::**  
I wish that things could be different, but they are not.  
If you want to tell me anything about what has happen. I will be there. Just come and see me. I will listen. Ok?


	9. Regeneration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Tenth Era. Doctor 10.5 witness Doctor's regeneration. As it is both had for our two heros, will theirs friendship survive this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, I am not able to finish Gracepoint/Broadchurch crossover, so I made this short vid. I have that you like it. :)

**FX version**

**Simple version**


	10. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Master/Doctor**  
>  Who said that Master couldn't have a clone?  
>   
>  **10/10.5 Doctor**  
>  A sad ending, but you will find the explanation in my fan fic:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4824785/chapters/11049239

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last I made it, I lately do not have time or inspiration can't find me and I am not able to finish anything, so I am frustrated on everything. It explains the dark mood in vid. But they are here, John Simm and David Tennant :), even Duplicate Doctor.


	11. Hide&Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Tennant as Doctor and Duplicate Doctor, and how they play in hide and seek.


	12. Winter Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenth Doctor meets his future regeneration and they have a funny scene with tardis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! With 10th and 12th doctor :) Snow at last came to my home town and I was inspired to make this scene :)


	13. Walk the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor meets a strange man with his face, what will happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is better than one David Tennant? Two David Tennants!!!


	14. Halloween 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween - a demon wants to have everything under his control.


	15. Christmas Vid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas and something amazing is in the woods.   
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
> Merry Christmas to all Doctor Who fans :)


End file.
